The Kiss of Fate
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: What if you were a prince being forced to marry a witch (literally,) just when you find your true love. Well Prince Kenshin has this problem see how he handles it. There is a twist. K&K all the way. Enjoy and review.
1. So it begins

Hello, this is HugeAnimefan1 speaking. Here is the disclaimers: I do not nor ever will (to my regret) own Rurouni Kenshin. Well have fun and read the story.

"Onii-chan, where are you?" The princess Misao was calling out for her brother, through the palace garden. "Onii-chan you get your butt out here NOW!"

"Oro!"

"Where did that 'oro' come from?" She questioned herself. "Did I hear that or was it my imagination?" With that said a plan snuck into her head. "It probably was which means I'm losing my mind. Oh no." She began to sob. 

"This is all *weep weep* my mean *sob* onii-chan's fault." She continued to cry for she knew that if her brother was around and heard her crying he would come right away because he hated to hear her cry. While doing her 

fake sobs someone fell out of a nearby tree in an effort to get down. "Onii-chan it's you" She cried while running towards the stranger.

"Hai, Misao, it's me." The stranger said. 

"Kenshin you are such a jerk!"

"What did I do?"

"You were here the whole time. That is what you didn't do you meanie."

"Maa maa Misao, I was only playing a joke." He said, while laughing at the expression on his sister's face. 

"Joke or no joke, you still could have had the courtesy to answer me when I called."

"But Misao if it's a joke, then the point is to not to answer you." He said, still laughing. 

"Kenshin no baka!" With that statement Misao slapped her brother smartly across the face and stomped back into the palace. 

The prince stared after his sister's retreating figure. Smiling to himself he thought '_she is so kawii_' with that in mind he went after his sister. 

~~~~~**********~~~~~

"Welcome Megumi-san," the king said. 

"Thank you for inviting me to talk with you your highness."

"Um…Megumi-san **you** were the **one** that wanted to talk to **me." King Hiko told her while raising an eyebrow.**

"That's right I have important matters to discuss with you." Megumi said as if she didn't make that foolish mistake, but the king could see that she was nervous. 

"Is that so? Well, then spit it out Takani."

"Firstly, would you like some tea?"

"Actually, no I wouldn't like tea."

"But I make a special blend that can sooth your soul."

"Really? Is that so?" 

"Yes," replied Megumi with a hint of irritation in her voice. The king gave her a fix-your-tone look. "I mean being a doctor means you have to know **soothing **things to **help the patient relax. Ohohohoho," Megumi replied with a sweat drop. **

"Well….I'm more of a…um...uh… I **prefer sake." The king replied with a sweat drop. **

"Prefer?"

"Yes, but if you are so set into having tea bring it on."

"Oh thank you, your highness." Out of thin air Megumi Takani pulls out 2 cups of tea. "Here your highness. Taste?" With those words he tasted the mysterious tea. 

"What *spits tea all over Megumi* is this crap?!"

"It's my special tea. Does it sooth your soul?"

"No, but it's irritating it, as are you. So spit it out. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk about the ouji-sama and who is to be his wife."

"What about it?" The king eyed Megumi suspiciously. 

"Since the ouji-sama won't marry any of the princesses, I was thinking that he should marry me."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes, Ou-sama." 

"Haa haa haa. Are you serious?" the king asked through his laughter. 

"No, I was just saying it for laughs," Megumi retorted sarcastically. That tone stopped the king's snickers. 

"Watch who you are talking to Takani-san." His eyes narrowed. 

"Ou-sama you want me to make your tea taste better."

"As much as I would I don't want to give my son's hand in marriage for better tasting tea." He said through tears of laughter. "Especially, since I hate tea." He mumbled afterwards with more tears. 

"Here I would gladly sweeten it." With that said she grabbed the cup of tea while extracting a brown pouch with white powder contained within it out of her sleeve. "Here you go Ou-sama." She said handing him back his tea (which she had poured some of that powder into,) trying hard not to burst out and splash the tea in his face. 

"What did you place in my tea?" The king questioned, his eyes were narrow and slits. 

"I put in…um...well it's…um…its sugar." She replied with a smile nervously. 

"Really?"

"Yes of course to sweeten the flavor, and as you can see its white like sugar." She said while smiling with an evil look on her face. 

"Yeah you are right." With that in mind he took a swig of his drink. "Ahh, nice and sweet."

"Good I'm glad you liked it." She said sweetly. _'Fool.' "Now Ou-sama let's talk about me marrying the ouji-sama again, shall we?" Megumi asked mischievously._

"Yes, I would gladly talk about it with you. I would talk about anything with you." The king replied with a blank and dead stare in his eyes.

Was that powder really sugar, is the king going to accepted Megumi's proposal to Kenshin, and why does Misao get mad over the joke. Find out in the next chapter. 

Hello again. This is my first fanfic. So I would really be thankful for any review. The reviews could be about how you like the story or how you did like it. I really don't care. But if you are going to dis my fic then please be gentle about it pleaseeeeeee. J Well hope you enjoyed the fic and watch out for the next chapter. Bye. 


	2. Bad News

Hello it's me HugeAnimefan1. Hope you liked the first chapter; now let us continue the story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 2: Bad News

"Misao wait up!" The prince yelled after his sister. "Come on Misao! Please wait up!"

"Why should I?!" She yelled back.

"Because, I say so."

"You don't own me."

"But I'm your onii-chan. You love me right."

"In your dreams **onii-chan. **How can I love you, you are not even…."

"I'll take you shopping." The prince cut her off before she could start a fight. He had said the magic words, as soon as she heard that she turned around and waited for Kenshin.

"Really onii-chan? This isn't a trick."

"No, I'll spend the whole day shopping with you, if you want."

"Of course, I'll go get ready." With that Misao ran off to her room to change.

"Um, ouji-sama. The ou-sama would like to talk to you." A servant said behind Kenshin.

"He does, does he?" Kenshin retorted.

"Yes, he would like you to meet him in his study."

"Tell him that I'm busy and can't come."

"But, he says it's with the up most importance that he talks to you."

"Fine." Kenshin said while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you ouji-sama." The servant said while bowing.

"Well, off you go." '_Great just great. Now I am going to have to tell Misao we can't go shopping. Misao is gonna kill me. Misao is gonna kill. **Misao is gonna kill me!'**_ Kenshin was thinking while walking towards his sister's room. "Um, Misao cam I come in?" Kenshin asked while knocking on her door.

"Oh, yes you can onii-chan." She said, and then she opened the door.

"Hi Misao."

"Oh Kenshin, I'm ready to go shopping. How do I look?" She questioned while twirling around in her dress.

"You look great. Um Misao we have a problem."

"Yes?" She asked still twirling with a smiling face.

"We can't go shopping." He said. '_I'm dead now.'_

"NANI!" Misao screamed. Her smile was wiped off as just as fast as it was did it become flushed with anger. She had flames and the look of death in her eyes.

"Well, the king wants to see me to talk important…" But Kenshin didn't get to finish, for Misao threw a comb at his head.

"Now Misao, be reasonable." Kenshin pleaded. 

"Reasonable! Be reasonable! You promised you jerk." With that she tackled her brother.

"Come now Misao, the king wants me and you know that we are not to disobey him." He tried to calm her down, while blacking his sister's punches, truly thinking that he was going to die. When the punches had stopped coming he looked up to see what was wrong. To his surprise he saw that Misao had stopped punching for she was crying. "Now Misao, why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? **WHY AM I CRYING?!" **(The anger was back on her face.) "My brother just broke his promise that he would go shopping with me, and **YOU ASK **WHY** ****I AM ****CRYING! YOU ARE MORE OF A **BAKA** THAN I THOUGHT!"**

**"**You are crying just because I broke my promise to go shopping?"

"Well…um yeah." Misao replied with a blush.

"Why?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Well, I really wanted to spend time with you onii-chan. I mean we hardly spend anymore time together. Plus, I wanted to go shopping really badly." She said with even more of a blush on her face.

"Oh." '_This is great. Ou-sama just had to kill two birds with one stone.' _"I'm sorry Misao. I will think of something." He said while rubbing her back.

"It's okay; it's not all of your fault baka."

"I know, but I'm not a baka." '_Stupid king's fault. Because of him we can't go shopping. **We can't go shopping. ****We. I've got it, it's so perfect.' "Misao I got an idea."**_

"Really, hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking about it, baka."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I said '**we' can't go. But I never said anything about '****you' can't go." Kenshin said to his sister, hoping he could slip out of being creamed to death.**

"Oh you are right. Kenshin you are **less of a baka, than I thought you were."**

"Oro?!"

"Well, Kenshin I'm off."

"Here Misao, I'll walk you to the gates."

"Okay, dokey Kenken-chan."

"Don't call me that." Kenshin said through gritted teeth, while offering his arm to his sister.

"Okay Kenken-chan," Misao said gladly accepting his arm.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

(Misao's P.O.V.)

Kenshin and I walked towards the gate. He kept trying to make light conversation and compliment me. I guess he was still trying to make up for breaking his promise, for he is big on promise breaking and hates it. '_Maybe I should have been nicer.' I started to think. '_Nah. It is way more fun to watch Kenshin squirm.'__

"Well, good-bye Misao. Hope you have fun shopping." He said when we reached the gates.

"Bye Kenshin," I said back to him.

"Sorry I couldn't come with you."

"That's okay." '_Oh no' _Misao thought. _'He has that look in his eyes.'_  Kenshin started to open his mouth to speak. _'Don't say it, don't say you think…'_

"I think the Oniwabanshu should come with you." Kenshin said, breaking Misao's train of thought. _'Oh he said it. Drat!'_

"No, Kenshin, I want to go alone."

"But…"

"No buts, ifs, or ands. **I AM GOING ALONE!"**

**"**O.k. Are you sure you want to go by yourself?"

"I'm positive."

"Bye Misao." Kenshin said while hugging his sister.

"Bye Kenshin." With that done Misao headed towards the carriage that would take her to town. 

(End of Misao's P.O.V.)

(Kenshin's P.O.V.)

I watched Misao leave, and kept watching until I heard a voice behind me.

"Um… ouji-sama. The ou-sama is waithing to talk to you." A servant came up behind me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said back. _'Man has he got no patience.' "Tell him I have business to take care of."_

"Yes ouji-sama." With that said the servant left.

"Hey Sano." I yelled to one of the guards.

"What's up Kenshin?"

"Look I need you to follow Misao around town."

"What?! I can't do that."

"Why not."

"1. I'm in your personal fleet. 2. Misao hates my guts, and I know that if your weasel girl sister caught me I'm a dead man because I know she doesn't want anyone to go with her. Lastly 3. The Okashima of the Oniwabanshu would beat me to a pulp, for he hates it when I'm around Misao."

"You know those are excellent reasons why you shouldn't go. Which is why you..."

"Yes."

"Going to go."

"NANI!" The guard said while falling anime style to the ground.

"Yes. As you know the Oniwabanshu taught Misao in the arts of the ninja, so if they went they would be stealthy but Misao would know they are there. But if you went you could hide in the crowd and pretend to buy something. Plus she said the Oniwabanshu couldn't go she didn't say anything about someone from my own fleet."

"Yeah that's a great idea, so much better then me being sneaky."

"You are right, because you suck at sneakiness."

"NANI."

"Sano, you must leave now. Bye." After giving his orders Kenshin went to see the king.

(End of Kenshin's P.O.V.)

~~~~~**********~~~~~

The king was sitting peacefully in his study drinking sake, when he heard banging on his door. "Come in." He commanded. The person on the other side obeyed the order and entered the study. "Ahh Kenshin, good of you to come."

"What do you want...Sir."

"Come sit we have important business to discuss."

A/N: What's this so called important business, and will Misao find Sano stalking her. Find out next time. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story. Ciao.


	3. Surprises

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 3: Surprises

"You can't do this to me!" Yelled a furious looking Kenshin.

"And why not. I would like to know why you think you have any power over what I have to say." Said a furious Hiko.

"What do you mean, explain myself?"

"Tell me why you shouldn't do this."

"Because I don't know the person. You can't marry me off to the first wench you see," the prince spat.

"OH BUT I **CAN** AND I **WILL**!"

"I WON'T GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

"YES, YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"YOU WILL. I AM SICK OF YOUR 'I WANT MY TRUE LOVE CRAP.' THERE'S NO SUCH THING. THE KINGDOM NEEDS A KING **AND QUEEN!"**

"THERE IS SUCH THING AS TRUE LOVE!"

"NO THERE ISN'T YOU SISSY BOY!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"**YES!**"

"**NO.** NOW SIT DOWN YOU DELINQUENT BOY!." With the shouting match done, hopefully, the king and prince sat down. Then the king called in one of his servants, and whispered an order into his ear. The servant nodded his head in understanding and left the room to follow the orders. "Now soon you shall meet your bride."

"What if I don't like her?"

"I don't care. You will marry her whether you like it or not?" With these words said a lady enters the room.

"You call for me father?" The woman asked.

"Father? How can she call you father. She is not your child. Unless…no..."

"Ah you understand who she is now."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE IS YOUR ILLEGITIMATE CHILD YOU SICKO!" After the prince said this the woman and king fell to the floor anime style.

"What are you talking about you foolish boy?" The king asked picking himself off the ground.

"Well, since she calls you father, and I know she isn't a daughter of the late queen, there is only one way. She is an illegitimate child."

"No, boy only 1 of 2 is right. Yes she is not a child of the late queen, but she is **NOT **my illegitimate child."

"Then why…"

"Then why do I call him father" The woman interrupted Kenshin.

"Exactly."

"Kenshin meet; your fiancée' Megumi Takani."

"So you aren't an illegitimate child."

"No." Megumi said, while bonking Kenshin on the head.

"Then why…"

"Then why do I call him father, again with that. Hello he is going to be my father after we marry."

"Ha, there's the key work '**after.'"**

"So you will marry her." The king said patting Kenshin on the back in a congratulatory way.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, come on Sir Ken, you know you want to marry me."

"Says who. I don't even **know you."**

"So let's talk right now. Get to know each other what you say."

"I say…."

"I say that's a brilliant idea!" Shouted King Hiko. "I'll leave you two alone to talk," and then the king exited the room.

"So Megumi-dono why don't you sit down."

"Why thank you Sir Ken."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Really?! Do you like being a doctor?"

"Yes. It's great to help people."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one sister."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is…" But before Megumi could finish speaking, a guard busted into the room.

"Sir. *pant*"

"Yes, what is it Kyosuke?"

"It's *pant* it's *pant, pant*."

"Yes."

"It's your *pant* it's your sister."

"What about my sister?" Kenshin began to worry.

"While she was shopping, she was attacked."

A/N: Will Misao be okay and what will Kenshin do to Sano. Find out next time, and remember to review, ciao.


	4. Mistake

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. L

*Last time: "Sir*pant*"

"Yes, what is it Kyosuke?"

"It's *pant* it's *pant, pant*."

"Yes."

"It's your *pant* it's your sister."

"What about my sister?" Kenshin begins to worry.

"While shopping she was attacked."*End of what happened last time*

Chapter 4: Mistake

"NANI! IS SHE OKAY?" Asks a worried Kenshin.

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"That's good," says Kenshin. Suddenly his face turned red. "Where was Sano during all of this?!" Kenshin demanded to know. Megumi could sense her betroths anger so she said.

"Well, calm down Sir Ken." Regretting it after word.

"Calm down. **CALM DOWN.**"

"Kenshin, your yelling will not make the situation better. How about we go see Misao."

"You are right Megumi-dono," Kenshin said less angry.

"Of course I am. Come now let's go." She said whilst tugging on Kenshin's arm to make him walk.

"But first, Megumi-dono, I would like to see Sanosuke first, that I would. So why don't you go to Misao while I have a chat with my good old buddy."

"Okay Kenshin. I'll meet you at the hospital ward." With that said the two went their separate ways, leaving a very confused Kyosuke behind.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

(Megumi's P.O.V.)

I finally got Kenshin to calm down after his sister's attack. While he went to find someone named Sanosuke, I decided to go to the hospital ward to see if they could use my specialties in bringing the princess back to full health. When I reach the room I saw a surprise. "Oh my kami-sama." I couldn't believe my eyes. There she lay lifeless, but it couldn't be her could it. I approached the girl. No it is her, but she is barely alive. I must act quickly before I lose her. So I looked for the doctor. "Hello, are you the doctor?" I asked an elderly man.

"Why yes hello. There isn't time to chat for I need to work on her." The doctor nodded his head towards a patient.

"That's what I want to talk about. I would like to help."

"You would, would you?"

"Yes, I am studying to be a doctor." I told him. '_Please let me help. We need to save her for my **and** Kenshin's sake."_

"Well, if you are a doctor, okay. I need all the help I can get for I'm afraid we might lose her." So we began to work on her. _'Please kami-sama let her be okay. I need her to be o.k.' I kept thinking. But it is doubtful that she is going to be okay._

(End of Megumi's P.O.V.)

~~~~~**********~~~~~

(Kenshin's P.O.V.)

I went storming down the hall looking for Sano. I didn't have to go far, because soon I saw Aoshi dragging an unconscious Sano by the hair through the halls. "What's up Aoshi?"

"Huh, who said that? Oh it's you ouji-sama. I'm fine how are you?"

"I am extremely mad. I was going to look for Sano, but looks like kami-sama has delivered him to me." Kenshin said with an evil grin.

"Uh. Oh, so I see you heard the news. Well let's walk towards the hospital ward and discuss the matter. Shall we?"

"That would be great."

"What should we do about him?" Aoshi nodded his head towards Sano.

"We should keep on dragging him by his precious hair. That should teach him to finish his job correctly."

"Okay. Let us be off."

"So Aoshi, how did you find out?"

"This baka over here told me before I knocked him out."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, not much. I guess I didn't give him much of a chance."

"I hope Misao will be okay."

"She'll be fine Kenshin," Aoshi said giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Well I mean she is…." But before I could finish what I wanted to say, we had reached the hospital ward and I walked inside, where I saw her. Lying on the operating table sleeping. Megumi-dono was sitting next to her holding her hand crying. I walked up behind her to comfort her. "There, there Megumi-dono. Misao will be alright." This stop Megumi from crying, for she looked up at me with confusion on her face. "What is wrong with saying my sister will be okay? She will be okay, ne?"

"Um *sob* Sir Ken *sob, sob* this isn't your sister," Megumi said breaking into tears again.

"What do you mean this isn't **my sister?!"**

"Kenshin." A weak voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Misao. I looked at her for a moment then at the girl on the table. Then I saw it, she wasn't my sister. In my haste and worry I forgot to realize that her hair color was a deeper shade of black and the fact that she looked older than Misao escaped my mind. "But then who..." But before I could finish Misao ran to my chest crying. "Misao what's wrong?"

"It's my entire fault Kenshin," she cried.

"Maa maa, it's not your fault. But who is this girl?" I asked turning back my attention towards the Misao look-alike.

"I can tell you," Megumi said.

A/N: Who is this new girl, and why is it Misao's fault that she's hurt? Find out next time. Remember to review. Also I know that this is suppose to be K/K and there is any Kaoru yet, but I promise she is coming in the next chapter. Ciao!


	5. Revelations

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

*Last time:*

"Kenshin." A weak voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Misao. I looked at her for a moment then at the girl on the table. Then I saw it, she wasn't my sister. In my haste and worry I forgot to realize that her hair color was a deeper shade of black and the fact that she looked older than Misao escaped my mind. "But then who…" But before I could finish Misao ran to my chest crying. "Misao what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault Kenshin," she cried.

"Maa maa, it's not your fault. But who is this girl?" I asked turning back my attention towards the Misao~look~alike.

"I can tell you," Megumi said.

*End of last time*

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Well Megumi-dono, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us who the mystery girl is," Kenshin said to Megumi.

"She is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya."

"Why are you crying for this Kaoru?"

"I should think that after you almost lose your only **sister you would cry."**

"Nani. This is your sister."

"Yes."

"It can't be."

"And why is that?" Megumi asked shooting daggers at Kenshin.

"Well… um... well you don't have the same last name." That might be what he said but he was thinking something else. '_How can they be related? I mean she is so beautiful and Megumi is well average. They can't be related!'_

"You are right Sir Ken…"

"I am? Yes I am."

"Wait let me finish. You are right we don't have the same last name, but that is because Kaoru is my half-sister."

O.O Kenshin and Misao's expression.

"Half-sister?"

"Yes. We have the same mother, but different fathers. Kaoru's is Kamiya and my is Takani."

"Well, that explains that. But how come she is laying in that bed, when it was Misao that was attacked."

"I don't know."  
  


"Well didn't you ask her?" Someone said from the door.

"Ah, Sano I see that you are awake, that you are."

"Yeah, no thanks to Aoshi."

"Aoshi-sama was here," said a suddenly perky Misao.

"Keyword 'was.' He left a couple of minutes ago for his guard duty."

"Something you are not good at." Kenshin spat at Sano.

"Well, sorry."

"Yeah it's because of you that Kaoru-dono is on this bed, she almost died because of it." Said a now (again) tearful Misao.

"Hey this isn't all my fault; it's your fault too!" An angry Sano yelled pointing at Misao.

"Don't you point your finger at her, you rooster-head." Megumi piped in.

"Who are you calling rooster-head, fox-lady?"

"You, you rooster-head."

"Why I oughta," Sanosuke said while raising a fist.

"Maa maa. Come on everybody. Now again I ask, how is it that your sister is the one laying on the bed, when it was my sister that was attacked?"

"Again how should I know," Megumi said.

"Sano do you know?" Kenshin asked.

"No, but you should fox-lady. Isn't it the doctor's job to find out what happened?"

"And when was I suppose to find out? She has been unconscious since she arrived. You baka rooster-head, she was never awake since you and Misao brought her in."

"Huh, how did you find out?"

"You baka as you said it's a doctor's duty to ask what happened? So I did. What did you think I wasn't going to ask what happened?"

"Well… um… yeah," Sano said in a weak voice.

"**BAKA**! Well I did ask the doctor. He knows as much as I do. The only thing he knows is that you and Misao brought her in."

"Sano is this true? Were you the one that brought her in?" Kenshin asked his guard and friend with a suspicious stare.

"Well… um… um… yes it's true."

"NANI!" Megumi and Kenshin shouted.

"Why don't you ask Misao what happened?" Sano shouted panic in his voice while pointing at Misao. "She was there during the whole thing, I only saw the end." When that was said everybody in the room (everybody conscious) turned and stared at Misao.

"Misao," Kenshin began, advancing towards her, for he knew she would cry and he was going to comfort her. Misao knew she was caught so she did the only thing she could she….

"It's *cry weep weep sob* true Kenshin. I saw everything, and it's all my fault." She cried banging the floor. At this Kenshin rushed to her side to calm her down.

"Maa maa Misao. It's okay, just tell us what happened."

"Hai, I should do that," Misao said calming down. "Then you will see that it is more of rooster-head's fault then my."

"Nani!" Sano shouted.

"Well it is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Both of you should just sit down and tell us what happened, that you should." Kenshin said, trying to break up the fight.

"You are right Kenshin," they both said in unison. So everybody then sat in chairs that surrounded the hospital bed that Kaoru was laying in.

"You should start Misao," Kenshin suggested.

"Hai. Okay it all started like this…."

A/N: So what did happen and what is with the nicknames. I know you guys don't like all the cliffhangers, gomen. The next chapter is going to be coming out late, for school is starting on Tuesday so I don't have much time to work on it. I'll try and get it out by Saturday September 6. Ciao and remember to review!


	6. What had happened

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

*Last time:*

"Both of you should just sit down and tell us what happened, that you should." Kenshin said, trying to break up the fight.

"You are right Kenshin," they both said in unison. So everybody then sat in chairs that surrounded the hospital bed that Kaoru layed in.

"You should start Misao," Kenshin suggested.

"Hai. Okay, it all started like this…."

*End of what happened last time*

Chapter 6: What had happened!

*~Flashback~* (Misao's P.O.V.)

I was walking around the stalls of the city, everything was so pretty. There were beautiful silk kimonos everywhere, such a …

(Interruption- Sano: Yo weasel girl shut-up about the clothes and sites and get on with the explosions. Misao: What did you call me rooster-head! Sano: Why I oughta. Misao: You oughta what? Sano & Misao: You want a piece of me! Kenshin: Maa maa, come now, this is no time to fight that it isn't. Sit down and Misao continue the story. Sano & Misao: Sorry Kenshin. Misao: Anyway where was I? Oh yes…- End of interruption.)

It was such a site. After about an hour of this I decided to eat some lunch, so I went to eat at a nearby restaurant. That's when I saw the rooster-head.

(Interruption- Sano: Hey watch it weasel. Kenshin: Sano (Kenshin giving him a stern stare) continue Misao. Misao: Right Kenshin.-End of interruption)

He tried to sneak in after me. At first I thought he was there on break, but I noticed he kept shooting glances at me, so I figured Kenshin sent him. I wasn't completely sure. So I paid the bill and left the restaurant. I saw him following me, so that made me know he was sent to look after me. I got mad; because I specifically told Kenshin I wanted to go **alone. So I went into an alleyway and met a pretty good looking woman standing there. I paid her 5,000 sen telling her to keep the rooster-head busy.**

(Another interruption- Sano: What! You paid her to talk to me. Megumi: Well any women that talk to you would have to be paid. Sano: What did you say fox-lady. Kenshin: Megumi! Sano! How do you expect us to know what happened if you keep interrupting? Megumi & Sano: Sorry Kenshin. - end of interruption.)

Anyways, as soon as I saw Sano occupied I ran, I didn't care where, I just ran. After a couple of blocks of running I stopped to look at my surroundings. I was in the bad part of town, where all the whores and thieves lived. I started to turn around when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to slap him, but he caught that arm, he then picked me up and started to carry me. I started punching and kicking him, which got him irritated. When we got into an abandoned alley he threw me against the wall. He was starting to advance on me, but as you know Aoshi trained me if I should come into this type of situation. I kicked him hard in his unmentioned area. Then I ran, down the alley into another. But at the end stood the sicko so I turned around, but I saw he brought friends. They started moving towards me, I knew I couldn't fight all of them so I screamed, that's when the first guy ran towards me with a knife.  Everything happened so fast after that. I had closed my eyes getting ready for the oncoming pain. But it didn't come, after about a minute I opened my eyes to see my attacker laying on the unconscious with the back of a girl in front of me. 

"Are you okay?" The mystery girl asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered back. The other men were staring at their boss, then at the girl and I. They got mad and started attacking us.

"Are you prepared to fight?" She asked me.

"I'm ready for anything." I replied as I got into a fighting stance. I noticed her get into one herself, what surprised me was that she was holding a bokken.

(Interruption-Megumi: Yes she is a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It is used with fighting with wooden swords. (Megumi starts crying.) She protected everyone that she met that needed protection. Kenshin: There there Miss Megumi she sounds like a wonderful person. Megumi: She is. Misao: Okay, can I get back to the story, before I start crying too. Sano, Megumi, & Kenshin: Yes please do Misao. - end of interruption)

The thugs started to attack. She took care of her attackers with ease, but I was beginni9ng to struggle. Then out of nowhere someone tripped me and I fell to the ground. She saw and she ran to my side, and started kicking some thug butt.

"I'll finish them off, you run," she yelled towards me. But it took that one moment of unawareness that cost her. One of the thugs took that moment and stabbed her badly in the leg. After seeing that she was useless, they moved towards me. She saw so she yelled. "Run you baka, RUN!"

"But I can't leave you." But she didn't take that.

"Run now; don't worry about me I can take care of myself! **NOW GO!" I listened but as I ran one of the jerks pulled out a gun, he aimed it at me. The girl noticed and ran towards me; she shouldn't have done that for I think it made her leg wound worse.**

"Watch out!" She shouted. She pushed me just as I heard a gunshot. I thought I was shot but as I looked myself over I knew I was safe. I realized that I was pushed, so I turned towards her and started yelling. "Hey what was the…" but before I finished yelling I saw her laying there with a gunshot wound in her chest. It was horrible. I put her head on top of my lap and cried. That's when she started to speak.

"Princess, I hope you are not hurt," she said in a weak voice.

"What you know I'm the princess, well that doesn't matter now. I'm so sorry it's my fault." I told her. She was about to talk again when I saw a shadow towering over me. It was the jerk that shot Miss Kaoru. Anger was burning in me. I was about to attack when he pulled out the gun again and aimed it at my head. "So you are the princess, shame you have to die." His hand was about to pull the trigger when a foot found his face. That is when Sano appeared. He started beating up the losers left and right. After they were all down, he turned towards me.

"Are you alright? You better be or Kenshin is going to kill me." He asked and demanded to hear that I was.

"I'm fine, but she," I indicated towards Miss Kaoru.

"All man. What happened?"

"Hurry up! Pick her up; we have got to get her back to the palace, so that the doctor can heal her. **There is no time to explain so quit dawdling and pick her up already!" **

"Ri-right!" Sano said confused but he picked her up, and we ran to the carriage as fast as we could. After that everyone knows what happened.

*~End of flashback~*

"Whoa that is not something that happens everyday," Megumi said.

"Well at least you are safe Misao," Kenshin said.

"That is **not** o.k. It's because of me that she almost died. It's all my fault!" Misao screamed through tears.

"It's not your fault princess." A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" They all questioned.

"Kaoru, you are awake!" Megumi yelled, seeing her sister awake, and started hugging her.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. See what happens next time. Remember to read and review. Till the next time ciao.


	7. Welcome Yahiko

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

*Last time:*

"Kaoru you are awake!" Megumi yelled seeing her sister awake, and started hugging her.

*End of what happened last time*

Chapter 7: Welcome Yahiko!

"Yes, Megumi, I'm fine. But will you stop hugging me please. I can't breath." Kaoru said to her sister.

"Oh yes I'm so sorry," Megumi said letting go of her sister.

"Megumi, where am I, and who are these people?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh that's right, you were unconscious. Well the big rooster-head is Sanosuke, and the girl is as you know the Princess Misao." Before Megumi could finish the intros Misao broke in crying.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru it's my fault you are hurt." She said hugging Kaoru.

"Shhh shh it's okay princess. It is not your fault. I got myself involved and I got myself shot when I pushed you out of the way. So it's just as much my fault as it yours. So shh stop your crying." She said rubbing Misao's back to calm her.

"But... but…"

"Now will you please drop it? I said that me being hurt has nothing to do with you, it was all that thug's fault. I'm just glad you are safe princess," she said while hugging Misao.

"Okay I'll drop it Miss Kaoru if you call me Misao, deal?" Misao asked while placing out her hand.

"Deal Prin… Misao," Kaoru said while taking her hand and shook it. "Now I know who most of you are, but where am I?"

"You are in the Hospital ward in the palace," Kenshin told her.

"The palace?! Wow! But who are you?" She asked Kenshin.

"I can tell you," Megumi said. "This is Prince Kenshin my fiancé." 

"NANI!!!" Kaoru, Misao, and Sano shouted together.

"Onii-chan you are engaged?! Since when?" Misao asked.

"You know the important business Hiko wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, it's because of him you didn't go shopping."

"So we can blame the ou-sama for this whole fiasco?" Sano said.

"There is no one to blame!" Kenshin and Kaoru yelled. After that the two stared at each other for a moment before Kaoru broke away blushing.

"Sheeze, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Um… this is all great and good, but please ouji-sama finish telling me how you got engaged to my sister." Kaoru requested. 

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, when I went to see him he told me I was to marry Miss Megumi here and then we heard that Misao was attacked and here we are."

"Wow.  I can't believe my sister is getting married," Kaoru said while trying to get up to hug her sister. But she started to fall in the process.

"Watch out," Kenshin said catching her before she hit the ground.

"Oh… um… well…um thank-you ouji-sama." Kaoru said her face tuning as red as a tomato. "Um Megumi how come I can't walk, I feel as if I can't move my legs."

"That's because that jerk thug; when he stabbed you, he stab and severed an important muscle. You trying to walk with it didn't help either. You won't be able to walk for awhile. Oh and Sir Ken you can put her down now."

"Oro?!" Kenshin didn't know what she was talking about until he looked down and saw he was still holding Kaoru. "Sorry Miss Kaoru." He said placing her down blushing.

"It's okay," she said, it was her turn to blush.

"Wait I can't walk!" She said as if it just hit her.

"Yup," Megumi said.

"You sound happy about that fact," Kaoru said scornfully.

"Oh I'm sorry if I did."

"Sure you are."

"I am."

"Megumi. I know you are happy about this; you never liked my running the dojo. You are going to use this time to stop me from running it."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLABBLING ABOUT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO GET HURT!"

"NO. BUT I KNOW YOU LIKE THE FACT I CAN'T RUN MY DOJO! ADMITT IT YOU WENCH!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT! I JUST LOVE THE FACT YOU CAN'T RUN THE DOJO! NOW YOU CAN ACT LIKE A NORMAL WOMAN!"

"I WILL NOT ACT LIKE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO! I PROMISED… I PROMISED…" Kaoru started to cry during her shouts.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR DUMB PROMISE!"

"IT IS NOT DUMB!" Kaoru screamed slapping Megumi across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Megumi shouted slapping her back.

"I'M LEAVING!"

"FINE, BE MY GUEST!" Megumi shouted while pointing towards the door.

"I WILL!" Kaoru jumped out of bed, starting towards the door; forgetting she couldn't walk. "Ow. Dam." She cried banging the floor. Sano and Misao rushed towards her.

"Here Missy, I'll help you," he said swinging her arm over his shoulder hunching over for she was taller than her.

"I'll come too," Misao told her, grabbing her other arm.

"Thanks you guys," Kaoru thanked them. With that done they started slowly towards the door.

"Um… Miss Megumi…" Kenshin started to say. 

"Don't start Sir Ken. As soon as her leg heals I want her out. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Megumi." Pleased with his reply, Megumi left the room. Kenshin left shortly after her. '_I wonder what that was about._' He started to think.

"Kenshin," someone shouted behind him.

"Huh. Oh it's you Sano."

"Hey. You know what that fight between Missy and fox-lady was about?"

"I have no idea."

"Didn't you ask your fiancée?"

"I tried but she changed the subject, and said that Miss Kaoru was to leave as soon as she is healed."

"That's harsh. I thought they were sisters."

"Half-sisters," Misao piped into the conversation.

"Oh Misao. So how is Missy doing?"

"Kaoru is doing fine. She is sleeping in my room."

"We should ask when she wakes up," Sano said.

"No! She seemed really upset, we shouldn't ask until she's ready."

"Yeah I guess you are right weasel girl."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off. Huh, where did Kenshin go?"

"He's gone. Oh well, he probably went to the garden."

"Yeah, you are probably right, let's go eat something alright"

"Alright." With that the two took off to the kitchen.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

(Garden)

'_Hmm, it's always so peaceful here,'_ Kenshin thought lying under his favorite Sakura tree. _'I can always think here. I wonder why they would fight so much, Miss Megumi should be happy that her sister is alright. She should, but why isn't she. Hmm I'll have to figure this out!' When done with thinking that Kenshin doze off._

1 week later…

"That's great Kaoru, you are getting better at walking," Misao said happily.

"Yes, but I still need to lean against something," Kaoru said, happy for the praise.

"That's alright Missy, you can lean against me anytime." Sano said smiling down at her.

"Me too." Misao added.

"Th-thank you," Kaoru said blushing. "I need a rest." 

"Okay, let's take a break." Sano said. Setting Kaoru on the ground and sitting next to her.

"I'll get us some tea," Misao piped up. She then orders a servant nearby to bring out 3 cups of tea. In less than 10 seconds the servant returned with 3 cups of freshly made tea. Misao thanked the servant and handed the tea out.

"Thank you," Sano and Kaoru both said.

"You are welcome," Misao told them.

"You know Missy, it's been a week since that brawl you had with the fox-lady and you still haven't told us what happened." Sano said trying to start up the conversation, while trying to get answers at the same time.

"I know, it's just I'm not ready," Kaoru told them with a sad look on her face.

"That's okay Kaoru," Misao said trying to cheer her up, while giving Sano a death glare.

"How 'bout we talk about… Misao's hair." Sano said, changing the subject.

"What about my hair, rooster-head!" Misao shouted.

"Well… it's always the same." Sano said trying to get out of trouble.

"What! Kaoru's hair is always the same and you aren't insulting her."

"Hey, you leave me out of this Misao, and besides speaking of hair. What about you Sano yours is always shaped like a rooster's." Kaoru said.

"Aw, I'm hurt you would say that Missy," Sano said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sano."

"It's alright Missy." His face lighting up again, they started to talk about other various things until a servant came.

"Princess Misao, Megumi would like to talk to you," the servant said.

"So." Misao said to her.

"She says it's about your brother, something about him not feeling good."

"What, my big brother sick?!"

"I don't know. She says she wants you to meet her in her study."

"I'll be right there." Then she and the servant took off.

"Well Missy I have to go too. Is there anywhere you want to go, before I leave?"

"Yes, I would like to go to my favorite bench in the garden."

"Sure thing Missy," he said. Then he picked her up and started carrying her towards her destination. "Here you go," he said placing her down on a bench. "Bye."

"Bye, Sano. Thank you," she said back. After he left, she sat on the bench taking in her surroundings. She always liked the garden; it was so quiet and peaceful. She started to doze off, when she heard someone yelling.

"Get off me, you red-haired freak. I'm looking for my onee-chan!" A voice yelled, it sounded familiar to Kaoru but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Your onee-chan isn't here, so please leave." Another voice said. Kaoru recognized this one to be the ouji-sama.

"I know she is here. Someone said one of the palace guards brought her here." The voices were coming closer, until Kaoru saw them. There stood Kenshin carrying…

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru screamed.

A/N: Who is Yahiko and what is his relationship with Kaoru. Find out next time. Remember to review, ciao!


	8. Accidental Kiss

Disclaimers: You know the deal I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, yadda yadda yadda

*Last time*

"I know she is here. Someone said one of the palace guards brought her here." The voices were coming closer, until Kaoru saw them. There stood Kenshin carrying…

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru screamed.

*End of what happened last time.*

Chapter 8: Accidental Kiss

"Huh, who said my name?' Yahiko asked. He stopped thrashing in Kenshin's arms and began looking around for the source of the voice.

"Yahiko over here!" Kaoru called with delight. She left the garden and began crawling towards them. Kenshin noticed her first.

"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Kenshin."

"You shouldn't try to walk, that you shouldn't," Kenshin said helping her up.

"I wasn't walking, I was crawling."

"Walking, crawling makes no difference that it doesn't."

"Kaoru is that really you?" The now abandoned Yahiko asked.

"Yes it is Yahiko," She replied back. The boy stared at her, trying to figure out if it was true or not.

"Onee-chan it is you," deciding that it indeed was Kaoru. He rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Oro! Why does he call you 'onee-chan'? Miss Megumi said she only had one sibling and that was you." Kenshin stared suspiciously at the boy.

"She is right. She and I are the only **related siblings. Yahiko here isn't really my brother."**

"Oro!"

"You heard her. I told you my one-chan was here," Yahiko said, letting go of Kaoru and pointing at himself with pride. 

"Yaahiiikooo!" Kaoru yelled as she fell. Once again Kenshin caught her before she hit the ground. Kaoru began to blush furiously. 

"Kaoru what's wrong?" Yahiko asked. He noticed the blush and eyed Kenshin with a disdainful look.

"Oh nothing. Just a street fight and me not being able to use my leg for a month or so."

"What. What about the students?"

"It'll be fine Yahiko. Um ouji-sama, can we go back to the bench, I need to sit."

"Yes, of course Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said. He lifted her off the ground and started towards the bench. Yahiko following behind.

"He is the ouji-sama?" Yahiko asked with disbelief.

"Yes, he is. So show some respect." Kaoru said while settling into the bench.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I really don't care."

"Oro. Must you two fight?"

"Hey ugly, your boyfriend is talking."

"Oro," Kenshin said shocked.

"Yahiko, he is **not **my boyfriend!" Kaoru screamed in embarrassment. The two started to bicker some more. But their fight was soon interrupted.

"Hello. Are you Kamiya?" Asked a tall guy with an expressionless stare. 

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"My name is Aoshi Shinamori."

"What do you need Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"The lady Misao wishes to speak with Kamiya here. Sorry if I disturbed you Kenshin," Aoshi said turning to him.

"Not at all."

"Where is Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"She is in her room," he replied. "I'll be taking you," he added noticing her starting to rise.

"Fine. Man you all act like I can never do anything for myself." She said getting onto Aoshi's back for a piggyback ride.

"Well, hope you two have fun, and don't pester the ouji-sama too much Yahiko."

"Good-bye Miss Kaoru." 

"Bye ugly!" But Kaoru didn't hear Yahiko's good-bye call. Lucky for him. "So you are the ouji-sama?" Yahiko asked, turning his full attention back on Kenshin.

"That I am," Kenshin replied. "Why don't you take a seat?" Kenshin asked pointing to the abandoned bench.

"Don't mind if I do." Yahiko sat down, soon followed by Kenshin.

"It is a beautiful day that it is."

"Yeah, yeah. Look let's cut to the chase. You aren't going out with Kaoru, are you?"

"Oro. No I'm not dating Miss Kaoru."

"Good. Cause I don't need no men going goo-goo eyes over my big sister. So you don't get any ideas. I don't care if you are the prince or not. Anyways I've got to go, tell Kaoru I'll run the dojo until she gets better." Yahiko said while getting up.

"Su-sure," Kenshin said bewildered. Pleased with Kenshin's reply, Yahiko left the garden and palace.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

(Kenshin's P.O.V.)

(Hour later in garden)

I started to walk towards my favorite spot in the garden. My thoughts still filled with what the kid said. '_Who does he think he is? If I wanted to date Miss Kaoru I could. I wouldn't for I'm engaged but if I wanted to I could.'  I kept thinking things like this until I reached my spot. But the spot was empty as usual._

"Uh…um…uh…" I tried to speak, looking at the unexpected person.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Oh, hello ouji-sama," Kaoru said.

"Um… he-hello Miss Kaoru."

"Would you like to sit?" She asked patting the grass next to her.

"Um sure," he said sitting down.

"So, I'm guessing Yahiko interrogated you?"

"Oro." Kenshin said shocked. '_How did she know?'  He thought._

"Yup, that's Yahiko for you. Don't get me wrong or anything it's just you have that look on your face when you look at me. That's how I knew."

"Oro." Kenshin said surprised and confused.

"You don't know how you are looking at me do you."

"I'm sorry, that I do not."

"It's okay. I'll tell you. You are looking at me like… like you have something to prove to somebody. When I say somebody, I man Yahiko, and when I say something it's the fact you don't have to listen to him and if you want to go out with me you can."

"Oro?!" _'How could she know that look thingy?' _Kenshin thought.

"I'm sorry how he acted. It's just he doesn't want e to get hurt, he treats all the guys I know like that."

"It's ok."

"No it's not! He should treat his elders with more respect. I know that he is looking out for me, but it gets annoying."

"That's what I treat Misao like. I know she gets mad, but it's my duty as her brother to do that, that it is."

"Yeah I guess all brothers act that way."

"Um… Miss Kaoru, Yahiko isn't really your brother is he?"

"No, he's not. But…"

"But what Miss Kaoru?"

"But he's been more like family to me, than my own sister."

"Why does Yahiko call you one-chan?"

"I've been raising Yahiko for the past 5 years. So basically since he was 10."

"But why did you have to raise him?"

"Because when I first met him, he was a pickpocket. I asked him why he would do such a bad thing."

*Flashback*

"It's not like I want to ugly!" He answered.

"Then why?"

"I'm being forced to." He said as he ran off.

*End of flashback*

"He was being forced?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it's sad the types of people we have," Kaoru said bowing her head. "I followed him to the gang making him pickpocket. When I asked why, they said 'Because he has to repay us for taking care of his mother.'"

"Oro."

"Well I asked Yahiko about that afterwards. It seems his mother became very sick when he was 5. Yahiko was running low on money to buy medicine so he asked the gang to help. They accepted and when Yahiko asked how he could pay them back, the jerks told him with cash. So Yahiko gave all the money he had, but they said it wasn't enough. So he began to pickpocket."

"That's awful that it is."

"No what's awful about it was his mom died when Yahiko was 6. The thugs didn't tell until I made them. So for 4 years Yahiko was pick pocketing for no reason, that like I'm saying he should have done it."

"So how did he get out of the gang?"

"I made a bet. If I could beat the boss in a fight I get Yahiko, if I lose I become a slave for them. As you can see I won."

"But didn't people talk?"

"Huh… oh yes the whole town talked on how a 15 year old single girl all of a sudden started to raise a 10 year old boy. But I didn't care. Like I said he's family."

"That's great that you took him in to raise that it is."  

"Yes, I guess it is. So did Yahiko give you the 'I don't care if you are the prince' speech?"

"Yes he did."

"Oh my, he really is being overprotective."

"It is okay that it is."

"So how are you and Megumi getting along?"

"Fine I guess. We don't spend much time together. She's to busy with studying and girl stuff."

"That's Megumi for you, such a hypocrite."

"Oro. Why would you call her that?"

"Remember that day we fought?"

"Yes."

"Well good, then you'll remember she was saying a girl should act like one. Well you don't see many female doctors do you?"

"No you don't."

"Typical. I guess maybe it's because people care more about gossiping about me than her being a doctor. Especially lately because of…"

"Because of what Miss Kaoru?"

"Oh nothing, just forget it."

"No really, tell me."

"I said it was nothing." He could see she was getting upset, so he decided to drop it.

"Okay, let's talk of something else. Oh yes Yahiko said he would take care of your classes until you are better."

"Well at least he has some responsibility. Good now I can relax."

"Miss Kaoru."

"Yes ouji-sama."

"Thank you for saving my sister."

"No problem, it's what I do."

"But what's bothering me is what were you doing there in the bad side in the first place?"

"I had business to take care of."

"Okay." _'I wonder what business.'_

"I'm glad you get along with Megumi."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"Oh really?! Figures."

"Why?"

"Because Megumi isn't the getting along type. She still has issues with me and I'm her sister."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Sure." The two kept talking like this until they heard….

*Ding, ding*

"Oh the dinner bell. Come Miss Kaoru time for dinner." Kenshin announced, offering his hand. "Do you need help?"

"Nope, I've got this trusty walking stick."

"Okay." They began to walk in silence, until Kenshin heard a yelp. He turned around quickly to only be knocked down. After hitting the ground he opened his eyes and to his shock Kaoru's and his lips were locked together. Her eyes began to slowly open and when she saw the situation she quickly scrambled off him.

"I'm sorry ouji-sama, I'm so sorry." She kept saying. 

"Miss Kaoru calm down it was an accident."  
  


"I know, but still I kissed my sister's fiancé."

"It's okay that it is. We'll just act normal like nothing happened."

"Right, act normal."

"But why did you fall?"

"My dumb walking stick. Must've got caught in something and while I was walking it tripped me."

"Oh, how strange. Well I'm guessing you need help now?" He asked again offering his hand.

"Yes, I guess so. Well at least you aren't Sano. He is like a head or two taller than me. Always me walking on tiptoes or him hunching, either way is no fun." She took his hand and started to blush really badly, he could see that she was still tense after what happened.

"Well Miss Kaoru, shall we go?"

"Yes, of course."

~~~~~**********~~~~~

The two walked in silence all the way to the dining hall.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! So you guys finally decided to show up." Misao called.

"Misao, where are your manners?" King Hiko asked.

"Sorry father."

"So Kenshin, you finally decided to show up eh?"

"Yes, it took awhile," Kenshin answered.

"Sir Ken come sit next to me," Megumi called out.

"Yes, Miss Megumi. Um... Miss Kaoru where would you like to sit?"

"Um… how about that corner chair at the other end of the table."

"Are you sure? You'll be alone."

"Yes, better me alone than me fighting with Megumi."

"Well if you are sure." Kenshin helped Kaoru to her seat.

"Kaoru why are you sitting there, come down here."

"No thank you Misao. I would rather sit down here." Kaoru answered smiling sweetly.

"Then I'll come down there." Misao got up and sat down across from Kaoru.

"Hello Misao."

"Well Kaoru, did you have fun with my brother?" Misao snickered.

"What! No I met him at the garden and we um just talked."

"You sure you just talked?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, okay."

"It's **true**."

"Sure." Misao and Kaoru kept on fighting until a guard came in and whispered to the king.

"Kamiya, there's a letter for you," he said.

"There is?"

"Of course there is. Would I lie?"

"I don't know, would you?"

"Of course… not, anyway give her the letter," King Hiko commanded the guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard said. He then walked over to Kaoru and handed her a folded note. Kaoru began to read the note.

"What! This can't be!" Kaoru shrieked, after finishing the note.

A/N: I'll leave you off there. The kiss scene was a long awaited one huh. Well don't worry there will be more…hopefully. Kaoru is 20 now and Kenshin is 25 for those of you wondering. Next time: Kaoru goes to desperate lengths to prove that dumb note wrong. Will she succeed? Find out next time. Remember to review, ciao!


	9. Some Things Can't Be Stopped, While Othe...

Disclaimers: The usual.

Chapter Nine: Some Things Can't Be Stopped, While Others Are Planned.

"I must go to my room." Kaoru hobbled away leaning against the wall; she didn't notice the note was left on her seat.

"I wonder what that was about," Sano said. They sat in silence for about 15 minutes wondering.

"Kenshin! Everyone look, she left that note!" Misao shouted. Kenshin came over and grabbed it and began to read. "So what's it say?"

"It reads this,"

            _'Dear Big Sister,_

_            I know you'll get mad at what I say but by the time you read I will have already started my task. The Battousai has made another attack, and he still claims to use the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I'm going to find and defeat him once and for all._

_                                                                                                                        Yahiko_

_            P.S. Don't come after me. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, ugly.'_

"Wait there's something taped on the back."

"Well Kenshin read it!" They shouted.

            _'Hey Kenshin,_

_            Here are some words of warning. Go to Kaoru's room **now! If I know Megumi and you guys you already read my first letter. Knowing that my big sister left it there in a rush. This means you know the situation, and my post script note telling Kaoru not to come after me. If I know Kaoru, she has already excused herself to her room, which is just cover. She really is coming after me. Make her stay, in her condition she can't walk let alone fight the legendary Battousai. **STOP HER!!!** **_

_                                                                                                                        Yahiko_

_            P.S. If more than 20 minutes have pass since she left the room you have missed her.'****_

****

After Kenshin finished reading the note he began to panic. "How long has it been since Miss Kaoru left?"

"Um… I don't know about 20 minutes," Sano replied.

"Good there is still time, that there is."

"Why? And still time for what?"

"We must go to Miss Kaoru's room that we must."

"Why?" But before they could get an answer, Kenshin already took off.

"Don't just stand there rooster-head, let's follow him!" Misao shouted.

"Right," Sano said and he, Misao, and Megumi ran after Kenshin. They stopped running when they got to Kaoru's room.

"Oi, Kenshin, where's the missy?" Sano asked when he saw nothing but Kenshin and an empty room.

"She's gone, Sano,' Kenshin said.

"She's what?!"

"She left. Read this note." Kenshin told him giving him a folded up paper. He began to read it aloud.

            _'Dear sister and friends,_

_            I have decided that it is time for me to take my leave. I miss my dojo and brother too much. I'm sure I can recover well from my dojo walls just as well as I could from within the castle walls. I will miss you all, but this won't be the last time we meet, I mean my sister is marrying the prince._

_                                                                                                                                                                        Bye,_

_                                                                                                                                                                          Kaoru'_

"How can she do this?!" Megumi shouted.

"Why should you care fox-lady?" Sano asked.

"Because she is my sister. She didn't leave because she wanted to; she left because she felt she had to."

"What?"

"Kaoru always does something mostly because someone needs her; she never does anything for the safety of herself. That's what she did for Misao. It's because of Yahiko isn't it?"

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"And how would you know big brother."

"Because in that note, Yahiko wrote, he said he was going to fight someone."

"That idiot!' Megumi shouted.

"Well there's nothing we can do now," Misao said.

"Yes there is, I'm going to look for her," Sano announced.

"I will help, that I will," Kenshin offered.

"N, the king wouldn't want you out. You are to stay Kenshin. I'll find the Missy."

"Fine," Kenshin said leaving the room. He began to think _'Sano can't tell me what to do. I'm going to find Miss Kaoru eve if I have to sneak out. That brat of a brother Yahiko, if he didn't send that note we wouldn't be in this mess.' So Kenshin returned to his room and waited for night to fall. When he knew that it was dark out, he left and went to the garden, and hi favorite tree. He climbed onto it, for it was the easiest way to jump the wall without being noticed. That's exactly what he did, he jumped over and ran into the darkness, and little did he know that he was being watched. His secret watcher ran back into the palace into a certain room._

"He fell for it," the man reported, to the woman in the room.

"So did the girl, that idiot. We have the boy right?" The mysterious lady asked.

"Yes my lady."

"Take me to him."

"Of course," the man said, and so the two left and went to the dungeons. He led her to a certain cell and opened the door. This cell however was totally different from the others for this one had a luxurious look; it looked like a guest room in the palace just a different location.

"So did ugly fall for it?" The prisoner asked.

"Yes, she did. So how are you enjoying your stay Yahiko, being taken care of?"

"Yes, it's so nice of you to do this for me."

 "Anything for a brother."

"And a sister I'm guessing. I mean you are putting your life on the line for them, for this plan."

"The plan hasn't failed yet, not one step has."

"I know, but will it work."

"Of course it will it is already starting to work, earlier than I expected to."

"Hope it does, but did the prince follow her."

"Yes, now be good Yahiko, I'll come back if I hear anything."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me save Kaoru."

"I'll do anything to save Kaoru, anything."

"You are a great sister, Megumi."

"Thanks Yahiko," with that Megumi left the dungeons and went back to her room waiting to see if the plan will succeed.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

Kenshin searched everywhere he could, but he found no Kaoru. When he decided to give up he heard a high-pitched shriek. He ran towards the source. Finding what made the scream filled him with joy and anger. For his joy was he had finally found Kaoru, but what got him mad was that she was surrounded by drunken men.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

"Get away from me!" Kaoru shouted.

"Come on cutie, we just want to have some fun," one of the guys said, grabbing her arm.

"I said no!" She shouted and slapped him hard.

"Feisty one aren't you," he said. Kaoru tried to run but her leg wouldn't allow it and in no time they were on top of her. So Kaoru did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

"Now don't be like that, no one is gonna hear you. So just stay quiet and let's have some fun." One of the attackers said, while trying to untie her obi. But before he could finish, he was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey boss what happened?" One of the men asked. 

"You fool. He's unconscious, he can't talk," a comrade said.

"Who knocked him out?" Another asked.

"I don't know, but this means the girl is free," a guy said grabbing Kaoru's arm.

"Let me go," she said, struggling against his grip.

"No, it's time to party!" All shouted.

"I would let her go, that I would," a voice said from the shadows.

"You would, would you? Well I ain't you, and I'm ready to have some fun." One of the men declared.

"Me too,' they all said in unison.

"You will put her down, and you will **never** touch her again!" The voice boomed.

"Come out and say that."

"Yeah, tough guy."

"Why, I'll just do to you what I did to your boss." The voice said, sounding all knowing.

"Just try."

"Do you really want me to come out?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Tough Guy."

"Fine, I shall come out," and out stepped…

A/N: Hehehe another cliffhanger. I just love these, don't you? Well who is the guy? I have no clue. Find out next time. Ciao!


End file.
